


Touch

by thelegendarymistermiguel



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AHAHAHAHAA, I REGRET NOTHING, I believe, IT'S GR9, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, PWP, Porn, Resistance Play, Smut, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Voyeurism, YOLO, also possibly, and steve uses a toy on himself, idk there's handcuffs, with no plot in sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelegendarymistermiguel/pseuds/thelegendarymistermiguel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve touches himself. Tony's unable to do anything but watch.</p><p>Or, how Steve completely broke Tony into a million little pieces in just a half-hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea  
> i wrote it  
> ???  
> ????  
> ?????  
> profit

Tony shifted as Steve snapped the second cuff into the lock, securing Tony to the headboard. 

"Kinky," he said with a smirk.

Steve smiled in reply, a devilish, sinister smirk which signaled to Tony that Steve was planning something, and he was pretty sure he was gonna like it.

Tony was naked, waiting, hoping as Steve slid off the bed, still dressed in his under suit. He was so damn irresistible in that thing, the blue tight fabric clung to him and showed him off without actually showing him off. It covered him from head (well,  _neck_ ) to toe and Tony wanted to rip it to shreds whenever he saw it.

Steve stood at the foot of the bed, hands on his hips, smirk on his face and one eyebrow raised. That expression was possibly sexier than any other part of Steve.

Hell,  _all_ of Steve was sexy. Every single part of him. Tony could've spent an entire year trying to justify the reason why Steve was so incredibly attractive, so undoubtedly appealing, but he knew he likely wouldn't find an answer.

Yeah. That's how sexy Steve was.

Tony tilted his hips upward, raising his eyebrows. Filing through his mind to choose the cheesiest line, he said, "You look tired, Rogers. Maybe you should," then he cocked his head in the direction of his dick, smug smile and all on his face, "take a seat."

Steve threw his head back, laughing loudly, shaking his head. "That was  _terrible,_ Tony."

"I'll keep 'em comin', unless you do it."

Steve shook his head. "Tempting as that sounds, I have an idea."

"Oh?" Tony hummed. "And what is that?"

Steve walked over to the side of the bed, not ashamed or making any attempt to hide his erection. "Well, if I told you that would ruin all the fun."

"The fun?"

Steve stood next to him, looking down at him. Slowly, Steve's hand slid from his hip to the front of the pants of his under suit, cupping himself and rubbing his thumb over the head.

He closed his eyes slowly, biting his lip and groaning softly. 

"I could help you with that," Tony remarked. "Just a suggestion."

"I know," Steve murmured. 

Tony watched as Steve's hand dipped into his pants, sliding against his skin and gripping his dick. A shiver ran through both their bodies.

"Fuck," Tony breathed.

"Not tonight."

His eyes snapped upward. "What?"

Steve's sinister smile came back, looking down at Tony. "Not. Tonight."

"W-What... do you-?"

Steve winked in response, taking his hand out of his pants. He leaned down, barely brushing his lips over Tony's. Tony held back, finally seeing Steve's game.

"You think you're gonna win this one, Rogers?" Tony said, admittedly out of breath at Steve's actions. "You won't."

"We'll see."

Tony's eyes narrowed as Steve hooked his shirt over his shoulders, tossing it onto the floor. Tony tensed, lust coursing through him and need crawling into his fingertips while he let himself stare Steve up and down, licking his lips.

"Damn, Rogers," he said quietly. 

Steve shrugged. "I know."

Tony's eyes flicked up to meet Steve's. "Since when did you become Mister Confident?"

"Does it upset you?" Steve's voice clearly had no true concern behind it.

"God, no."

Steve smirked. "Good."

Tony shifted, tugging a little at his cuffs. Steve knelt on the bed, crawling up Tony's body. He stopped centimeters from Tony's lips, and Tony closed his eyes, waiting for the move. Steve licked his lips, then closed the gap and pressed his lips against Tony's. Tony leaned into the kiss, moving to grab any part of Steve but the cuffs held him back.

Tony snapped his head back. "Dammit."

"Don't like the cuffs, do we?" Steve chuckled.

Tony glared at him, not responding. 

Steve's hand dipped back into his pants, rubbing his dick. He gasped softly, still staring into Tony's eyes. Tony's breath hitched.

Steve's hand moved quicker, just over the head and he closed his eyes, head dropping, jaw slacking. He moaned, head resting on Tony's shoulders.

Tony finally saw Steve's game: he was gonna touch himself, make himself irresistible and Tony wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Tony groaned in both frustration and want, arching his hips up and brushing against Steve's thigh.

Steve grunted and moved off Tony, standing back up. He stared at Tony, looking his body up and down, and then hooked his fingers under the waistband of his spandex pants and pushed them down. Tony stared, nearly drooling as Steve kicked his pants off and ran his hand along the top of his cock, fingers brushing over the head. 

Steve moaned, gripping himself at the base and stroking, hips thrusting into his grip. A drop of pre-come dripped down Tony's cock, and it took everything he had not to beg.

Pre-come collected at Steve's cock-head and he rubbed it around, opening his eyes and looking down at Tony. He bit his lip, studying Tony's body as he moved his hand up and down smoothly.

"Tony, god," Steve groaned.

Tony watched as Steve stalked over to the bed side table, grabbing the tube of lube and returning to the side of the bed.

He climbed onto the bed, sitting back on his heels. Tony stared at him, watching, eyes drooped but very aware. He wanted the cuffs gone, so he could grab Steve, throw him down, turn him over and fuck him until he couldn't walk but there was no way Steve was going to let him go.

Steve uncapped the lube and poured it onto his fingers, then onto his cock. He gripped his dick, pumping his hand a few times and moaning.

"Steve," Tony moaned, raising his hips.

Steve stroked himself a few more times before he stilled his hand, keeping it closed around his cock and then he pulled his hips back and thrust forward into his fist, leaning back and groaning as he slammed his hips back and forth, shoving his cock into his fist and then pulling it out.

Tony moaned, his toes curling at the sight. Steve was panting, his hips thrusting into his fist, gripping the head tight and squeezing pre-come out.

Tony's mouth was dry, his hips making small thrusts into the air, pre-come trailing down the side.

After a few more minutes Steve stilled his hips, panting with pre-come running down his knuckles. He looked up at Tony, who was still making an attempt to relieve himself somehow, thrusting his hips up.

Steve crawled to him, wrapping a hand around Tony's dick as he reached down and swirled his thumb around the head of his cock, picking up pre-come onto his finger. He pumped Tony a few times as he dragged his thumb across Tony's lip, covering it with pre-come. Tony moaned, his eyes latched onto Steve's. 

Steve stuck his thumb into Tony's mouth and Tony sucked on it, letting Steve pump it in and out of his mouth. He pulled his thumb out, grabbing the side of Tony's face and kissing him roughly.

"I want  _so badly_ to undo your cuffs," Steve panted.

Tony moaned, "Oh, please, Steve, do it."

"But I can't let you win this one, Stark," and with that Steve pulled away, against his own will, and stood off the bed.

"You're killing me, Cap," Tony groaned.

Steve looked over at Tony's closet, then back to Tony. "Do you have any... sex toys?"

Tony stared at him, expression blank and unreadable until he said, "You're fucking kidding me, right?"

Steve raised an eyebrow.

"You wanna use a toy on yourself."

Steve nodded.

Tony groaned. "Come  _on,_  Steve. Don't do that to me."

Steve laughed. "Do you?"

Tony bit his lip and nodded. "In the back, behind my shoes."

Steve wandered into the large closet, excitement flowing through him. He walked to the back, behind Tony's endless pairs of black, brown and grey dress shoes and pushed the dress pants out of the way. Behind them was a couple dildos, a ring Steve guessed wasn't for someone's finger, and another pair of cuffs.

Steve grabbed one of the dildos, taking it with him into the bedroom where Tony scoffed when he came through the doorway.

"What?" Steve frowned.

"You're gonna kill me."

"I'm sorry?"

Tony sighed. "Th-that's the first vibrating dildo I ever bought. And used on myself."

"It vibrates?" Steve asked. 

Tony nodded. "There's a remote connected to the bottom."

Steve turned it over and pulled off the little remote stick. It had four markings from top to bottom. Three lines, two lines, one line and an open circle.

Steve climbed back onto the bed, onto his hands and knees and grabbed the bottle of lube again.

Coating one finger Steve pushed it into himself, to his knuckle. Tony and him moaned at the same time. Steve pumped the finger in and out, and then added another, twisting them and spreading them. He moaned when he brushed his prostate, stabbing at it again. Tony pulled at his cuffs again.

Steve spent a few minutes working two fingers in and out of himself and then pushed in a third, twisting them in and out as he pumped his fingers.

"Steve, Steve," Tony panted, toes curling, knees bending as pre-come shot out of his cock.

Steve smirked, knowing full well he had Tony at his mercy.

Steve sat on his heels, then raised his body up and grabbed the dildo. His eyes flicked to Tony's hand and he reached over to the remote and then tossed it into Tony's hand, which Tony's clasped the second the remote hit his palm.

"I'll give you that much," Steve said.

Steve then positioned the dildo at his hole and pushed it into himself, sitting onto his heels as the dildo was buried into his body, just barely pushing his prostate. He moaned, eyes closing.

"That probably wasn't your best idea," Tony said smugly before he pressed the button with three lines on it. 

The dildo came to life and vibrated inside of Steve, much more than he was prepared for.

His eyes widened and he cried out as the dildo slid into him a little more, pressing against his prostate. The vibration flowed through his body, he could feel it everywhere and it was the most amazing feeling he'd ever experienced.

"F-Fu-uck, Tony..."

Steve reached around and grabbed the dildo, pulling it out a little and then slamming it back in.

Steve's toes curled as he pushed it in and pulled it out, Tony's eyes glued to him. He looked  _flawless_ , tanned body wet with sweat, hair clinging to his face, muscles tensing as he fucked himself, his cock in one hand and pushed against his stomach, spilling pre-come down the back of his hand. 

"Fuck, Steve," Tony moaned. "You look like a damn porn star."

"You'd like that," Steve gasped.

"What?"

"If I-, god, fuck- if I was a porn star."

"It'd be fucking hot," Tony said. "But I'd get too jealous that I couldn't fuck you and get money, too."

"Like you need any more money," Steve said with a smirk.

Tony pressed the two-lined button and the vibration died down. Steve bit his lip, looking up at Tony. He really did want to feel Tony touching him in some way, almost enough for him to unlock his cuffs.

Instantly, another idea crept into Steve's mind and he pulled the dildo out, letting it roll to the side. Tony turned it off and dropped the remote as Steve crawled to him.

Steve stopped at Tony's hips, keeping his eyes locked onto Tony as he wrapped his lips around the tip of Tony's cock. Tony's head fell back, groaning and thrusting his hips into Steve's mouth.

Steve's tongue flicked out and he licked the underside of Tony's dick, before inching his lips down to the base. Tony cried out, thrusting against Steve's face as he felt his cock slide into Steve's hot, tight, wet throat.

Steve swallowed, his throat tightening around Tony's cock and Tony thought he was going to come.

"God, I can't- you're, this was..."

Steve pulled back, keeping his lips around the head and sucked hard, trying to get Tony to come.

Tony gasped, closing his eyes and moaning. "Steve,  _Steve_."

Feeling himself getting close as well, Steve pulled off and moved up Tony's body, grabbing his face and kissing him, pushing their cocks together. They both moaned, pressing their foreheads together as Steve thrust against Tony's cock and Tony thrust against Steve's.

Lube, pre-come and spit slicked their movements, making them hotter and hotter and bringing them both closer and closer until Tony tensed, closing his eyes, crying out as he came. Steve thrust harder and faster, his cock quickly being coated by Tony's come. He came too, with a silent cry, before collapsing onto Tony's chest.

"Th-that was..."

"You lost," Steve interrupted before Tony could respond.

"I did?"

"You came first."

Tony shrugged. "Don't get used to it."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt come up with an ending that wasnt cheesy or terrible  
> but anyway  
> i hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
